The invention relates to a cylinder head gasket with an at least substantially metallic gasket plate comprising at least one combustion chamber opening enclosed by at least one bead elastically deformable in its height, and close to the bead at least one deformation delimiting device (stopper) likewise enclosing the combustion chamber opening and delimiting the bead deformation.
In the case of one-layered or multilayer metallic cylinder head gaskets it has so far been customary, in order to produce a stopper radially inside or outside (with respect to the combustion chamber opening) of the bead carrying out a sealing function, to increase the thickness of a sheet metal layer in an area enclosing the combustion chamber opening in the shape of a circular ring by a flat metallic ring being attached (for example, by welding) to this sheet metal layer or by an edge area of the sheet metal layer surrounding the combustion chamber opening being flanged, i.e., folded over through approximately 180°. Such a stopper has at least almost no elastic properties, and, in most cases, also at least almost no plastic properties, in any case under the pressure forces exerted on the stopper during operation of the engine.
Single-layered or multilayer metallic cylinder head gaskets have recently been proposed (WO 98/28559 and DE-U-298 04 534), wherein the stopper is to a considerable extent plastically and/or elastically, preferably predominantly elastically deformable under the pressure forces acting on the stopper during operation of the engine and is designed in one of the following ways: The sheet metal layer provided with the stopper is provided radially within the bead carrying out the sealing function and requiring protection (with respect to the combustion chamber opening) with one or several beads forming the stopper, enclosing the combustion chamber opening in the shape of a ring and extending concentrically with the combustion chamber opening, and in the event that there are several beads, these can project alternately in one or the other direction of the axis of the combustion chamber opening (see FIGS. 12A and 12B of WO 98/28559). Alternatively, the stopper is formed by a series of ribs and grooves following one another alternately in the radial direction, enclosing the combustion chamber opening in the shape of a ring and being provided on both sides of the sheet metal layer, with the ribs projecting above the two main surfaces of the sheet metal layer and thus resulting in a thickening of the sheet metal layer in the area of the stopper, each rib on the one side of the sheet metal layer having located directly opposite it a rib on the other side of the sheet metal layer (the same then applies to the grooves), and the ribs and grooves having been produced by extrusion of the sheet metal layer (FIG. 12E of WO 98/28559 and DE-U-298 04 534). These stoppers are easier to manufacture than stoppers attached to a sheet metal layer or produced by flanging a sheet metal layer, as it is possible for a sheet metal layer provided with beads to be punched out and provided with the beads with a single tool and for a sheet metal layer to be punched out and provided with the above-described ribs and grooves with a single tool. On the other hand, the recently proposed stoppers have a serious disadvantage:
The fundamental purpose of a stopper is to protect the bead at least mainly carrying out the sealing function against excessive deformations during operation of the engine, a purpose which can only be fulfilled in a highly inadequate way by a stopper which is elastically and/or plastically deformable to a considerable extent during operation of the engine. If the stopper is formed by a bead enclosing the combustion chamber opening in the shape of a circular ring or by several such beads arranged concentrically with each other, the cylinder head gasket clamped between engine block and cylinder head is unable to offer any considerable resistance to the flattening of the beads (not taking into account the stiffness of the beads), as a displacement (in the radial direction with respect to the combustion chamber opening) of the area of the sheet metal layer surrounding the combustion chamber opening, which occurs along with the flattening of the beads forming the stopper, cannot be prevented in these known cylinder head gaskets. These disadvantages also apply to the stopper disclosed in DE-C-199 34 825 consisting of a ring of lugs punched out at three of their sides and bent alternately upwards and downwards out of a sheet metal layer.
The object underlying the invention was to create an at least substantially metallic cylinder head gasket wherein when manufacturing the device for delimiting the deformation (stopper), the attaching of a metal ring or the flanging of a sheet metal layer can likewise be dispensed with, but wherein the device for delimiting the deformation can fulfill its main purpose, namely that of preventing excessive deformation or flattening of a bead mainly carrying out the sealing during operation of the engine better than the above-described known devices for delimiting the deformation consisting of one or several beads or ribs and grooves concentrically enclosing the combustion chamber opening.